Una historia en la piscina mística
by Uzume Arisawa
Summary: [OnShort] sobre Kakashi, este ha sido asignado a una escuela de chicas... qué le harán al pobrecito?... en fin, mal resúmen, ojalá lo lean y dejen review eso!... KakashiX? XDDDD


Bueno! este es un"Onshort" como se escriba... el primero que hago de Naruto... por favor! no sean malvadas conmigo! TOT... aquí les va...

------------------------------------------------····················

Uzume y Kakashi! Una historia en la Piscina mística... (xD! el nombre deja mucho ke desear xD)

·------·-------·-------·------·------·------------·------·---·---·

Todo comienza un día común y corriente... quizás no tanto... han cambiao al profe de Ed. Física y la expectación invade a la clase... llega el dire.. acompañado.. Llegó el nuevo teacher! (xD)... el dire lo presenta... su nombre es... HATAKE KAKASHI (N/a: baba!) y después de uno de sus aburridos sermones de viejo (que no lo tomé ni en cuenta, porke me pasé puro jotiandole las piernas al viejo...) el dire se va y nos deja solas junto al profe, quien nos avisa que la clase de ese día va a ser de natación (yo no sabía nadar...).

Después de salir de los vestidores, nos dirijimos a la piscina... donde se encontraba el profe con un sunga talla XXXS (supermegahiper chico) que parecía hilo dental por atrás... (sinceramente... se veía para chuparse los dedos xD) y comenzó la clase, por lo menos para mi porque una de mis compañeras me empujó a la piscina (fue esa tarada de Sakura ¬¬ cómo la odio) y cómo estaba tan babosa mirando el revés del profe, me caí con la boca abierta al agua... y lo unico que pensaba en ese momento era: "Dios, si me mandaste este angelito tan weno... por favor dejame que me salve pa comermelo un ratito... sólo una probadita! que te cuesta?"... y Dicho y hecho! el profe se tiró al agua y con sus fuertes brazos (y sexys! Oh Kami-sama! cómo es que jamás lo vi antes?) me tomó y me sacó del agua, ante la envidia de todas mis compañeras MUAHAHAHAHA, cómo medida preventiva el profe me dejó a su lado, en tierra firme para que no me volviera a ahogar ¬u¬. Una vez que la clase terminó, me llamó aparte, para decirme que podía venir a la noche al colegio porque el me podía enseñar a nadar, a lo que yo.. obviamente, acepté, como soy tan buena niña, le hice caso a mi profe.

Esa noche, cómo habíamos acordado, llegué a las 9:01 de la noche, y allí estaba, esperandome con una toalla atada en sus caderas (qué hubiera dado por ser esa toalla xD) al lado de la piscina, en cuanto llegue, de quitó la toalla, dejando ver su sexy sunga, claro que era más diminuta aún, y comenzó la mejor clase de mi vida... claro, el me explicaba a la perfección, pero que atención podía poner yo si con sus demostraciones daba paso a una imaginación... así fue durante varias noches, hasta que un día se le ocurrió enseñarme a nadar de espalda... lo que en realidad se convirtió en un ahogamiento seguro cuando se me calló la cabeza a la piscina (xD) y empecé de nuevo a ahogarme, pero esta vez fue en serio!... si incluso el profe me tuvo que hacer respiración boca a boca (muéranse de la envidia!)... y qué creen que hice?... por supuesto que aprovechar el momento!

ME COMÍ AL PROFE!

xD! y cómo el profe no es tonto... aprovechó también... ni se imaginan lo bien que besa ese hombre! es un maestro para todo!... en medio de la "acción de gracias" sonó la canción "El profe" de Miranda, no sé de dónde salió pero ahí estaba la canción (que por cierto le venía como anillo al dedo a esta situación) y esa fue nuestra aventura...

Así nos conocimos (estúpido no? xD) lo demás se traduce en varias clases mas... y no se si los demás profes se han dado cuenta, pero cada vez que hay tiempo... bueno... lo aprovechamos ejejeje... de la mejor forma... uff... ese Kakashi...

N/a:

agradezco miles de billones a mi amiga Yui que junto con ella hice este fic en un momento de ocio xD! ejejeje, a los que no conocen la canción "el profe" de Miranda (es la única canción de ese grupo que escucho xD) la canción dice así:

Yo se que nunca te lo dije asi  
A veces canto solo para mi  
solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto  
el instinto animal no fallara  
quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego

Coro:  
Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y discimulas  
quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta  
solo para tocarte un poco!

Ya ves asi nunca sabras de mi  
mi fantasia me describe asi  
esa es la parte que no a visto nadie  
y que tu ahora conoces  
es que te veo y es mi reacción  
el pretender tener todo el control  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
apuntarte, mis trucos

Persivo en que momento te comienzas a mojar  
y entonces no puedo parar  
hasta sentir que te hago mia  
en el papel de ingenua  
tu te luces de verdad  
y yo comienzo a sospechar  
que eres mi alumna preferida  
y que caiste en mi trampa

yo quiero ser tu negro del camion  
yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron  
yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante  
yo quiero que te toques para mi  
quiero tocarme y acabar en ti  
ahi si supieras como me emociona de solo pensarlo

Coro:  
Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y discimulas  
quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta  
solo para tocarte un poco!

quiero ser, tu profesor  
quiero ser, tu profesor

Toa porno la canción xD! ya, ojalá les guste! eso... que estén bien... y porfavor... déjenme su Review!


End file.
